Adrenaline - A sonadow fanfic
by Antigravityrising
Summary: Sonic had came to terms with his feelings for Shadow and after their first kiss, Shadow disappears. But Why? Does he return his feelings for Sonic or Was this a twisted game of hide and seek from someone who loved him?


**Chapter 1: understanding my feelings**

I sat there leaning comfortably in my chair, chilli dog in hand as I munched away on the savoury food. Tails was talking away about new modifications for the X-Tornado, but I wasn't exactly listening. A certain onyx hedgehog had been taking up my thoughts for the past few days, so my thinking and listening wasnt always in the right place.

"Sonic! Are you even listening?" my little brother crossing his arms like i used to when i knew he wasnt paying attention.

I gave a mild chuckle," of course! You we're talking about how slowly the plane had been going lately and that you wanted to fix 'er up!"

"Sonic i said that 20 minutes ago, ive been talking about possibly expanding the wings so the X-Tornado wouldnt be as lopsided when flying for the past 10 minutes. Is something wrong? You have been spacing out lately," Tails put a hand to my forehead, supposedly checking my temperatute.

I nodded and gave a smile, slowly pushing his gloved hand away from my face,"I'm fine little bro! I think I should go out for a run though, I'll be back before dinner!"

Standing up, I finished the rest of my chilli dog and went to claim my shoes from messily resting in the corner by the closet. As I slid my shoes on, I could feel Tails' glancing at me. We both knew I wasnt going to be back before dinner and he definitely knew something was up. But i wasn't about to let him know what.

With a wave goodbye, I headed towards the door. I had only one thought on my mind; I had to see him, even if he didnt want to see me. Ive come to terms with how i felt about him but i wasnt about to let him know that. Within a few seconds, i was off in the blink of an eye. I kept it at a easy, steady jog. Hey, just because im fast doesnt mean i dont like to take in the scenery here and there.

Coming to a halt around the Coastal Zone area, a few strangers gave me a quick hello and thank you before resuming to their natural routine. That wasnt abnormal, people tended to greet me whenever i stopped by. Being the hero of Mobius has its perks, doesnt it?

Knowing the hedgehog that occupied my thoughts lived around here, I took and deep breath before walking in the direction of where Club Rouge was.

The sun was already setting by the time i had gotten to the loud, light illuminating club. A large sign atop of the building with the words "Club Rouge" lighting the dimly lit street, signifying it was open. As i walked closer, the music became louder, my ears swiveling to see if i could understand the words through the thick walls.

Pushing the doors open, i was greeted by the smell of alcohol and a waiter in a rather tight and revealing outfit handing me a martini. I smiled and said thank you before going to where the bar was, knowing full well Rouge was somewhere in that general area.

Spotting her was easy, getting her _full_ attention was a bit harder seeing as she is the club's owner, hence the name. She was wearing a tight, strapless dress that showed off her curves. The dress was a matte black while her thigh high boots were the same color and texture. Rouge had on light blue eyeshadow and her nails were painted the same color. Guess the theme of the night is black ans blue. Ironic. She noticed me and gave a quick hello before walking away. But before she could leave completely, I grabbed her arm and asked to speak to her privately.

She winked and led me to a secluded part of the club that led to her house that was connected to the said club.

"Now that you have me here, hun, what did you want to talk about?" She walking into the kitchen a bit lopsided already signifying she was tipsy. I walked behind her and that I would prepare the coffee earning another wink as she went to sit at the marbel island on a stool.

"I was just stopping by to say hey, see how things were," I couldnt stop myself to glance at _his_ room. I can only assume Rouge saw me do so because of her remark.

"He's in his room if you wanted to know. The only reason you ever come," She yawned," is because you want to see him."

I couldnt help but chuckle, she knew of my feelings for the onyx hedgehog. I was hoping she would be my spy and to see if he felt the same feelings as i did but she had wanted no part in that. Normally she, of all people, would be all over this sort of thing, but she didnt want to upset her companion.

"Is he asleep? I dont want to disturb him," Giving her a cup of freshly made, little to no sugar coffee, I stood opposite of her. I sipped my own coffee, knowing he would hate to see me at this time of hour. Or any time of hour for that matter.

Rouge waved my question off,"go and find out, hun." She took a large drink of the coffee and stood up, the coffee seemingly giving her the energy she needed to run the club. As she turned on her heels to leave, she looked back at me and with a sly smirk and a wink she said,"don't be too loud now, wouldnt want anyone thinking there was adult content going on back here." And with that said, she left.

I couldnt help but slightly blush at the remark.

"Why are you here."

Shit. Was _he_ listening the whole time?

Turning on the heels of my shoes, I came face to face with him.. the one of my thoughts and deepest desires. His peircing red eyes boring metaphorical holes through my skull. His ears were facing me, his chest slowly heaving up and down with each steady breath he took. His fur was slightly messy, signifying he had probably been in bed.

"Are you going to answer or are you going to stare at me all night," oh that voice. That velvet, deep voice. I wanted to answer but i was seemingly frozen in place.

With a loud grunt, He turned and went to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. He took it black, as he drank the liquid.

With a mute gulp, I shook my head and gave my usual smile," Heya Shads, long time no see!"

I was earned with another grunt,"why are you here."

"Cause I missed my buddy!"

"We are _not_ buddies, hedgehog."

With a smirk, I hoped onto the counter and took a seat on the cold marble,"Of course we are! If we weren't friends, I wouldn't be making coffee at your house in the middle of the night!"

"Hedgehog, this is not my house. This is Rouge's house," he took another sip of the coffee," you are friends with _Rouge_."

"Oh c'mon Shadow! You gotta-" He stepped closer to me, stepping inbetween my legs. "Woah, Shads, I knew you liked me, but i didnt now you did this much!" I tried to keep my thoughts straight. I had to otherwise I might do something I'll regret and probably get my feelings hurt. We dont need a sad hero, now do we?

Setting his cup down next to me, he placed his index finger under my chin, bringing me ever so closer to his face,"I know why you're here, hedgehog."

"Y-you do?" I basically squeaked, damnit voice!

He looked from my eyes to my lips then back to my eyes,"Dont act foolish with me, faker. Rouge is gone. There is no need to pretend this isn't what you want."

I gulped again.

 _How does he know? Did Rouge tell him? Damn that bat!_ Without thinking, I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him closer, connecting our lips for the first time. He seemed tense in the new and slightly forced act but i could feel him relaxing into the kiss.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I felt weightless, like I could fly. For those few moments we were connected and every problem we were going to face as a couple seemed to vanish before my eyes.

He pulled away suddenly, looking at me as if i just killed his dog.

"We shouldn't be doing this." With that said, he walked away back to his supposed room.

 _What the hell just happened?_

I jumped off the counter, slightly rushing to his room. I could barley hear him utter the words "Chaos Control" before a bright green light illuminated through his door frame.

 _Just as soon as it started, it ended._


End file.
